toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Carronlera
The Sons of Carronlera (Irish Gaelic: Clann na Carronlerann; variously abbreviated as SoC, SC, and CnC) is a Carronleran paramilitary group seperate from the regular Carronleran armed forces that is officially labelled as a "special reserve force". Prior to the liberation of Carronlera from Natish rule during the SNA-NGL War, the SoC operated as an insurgent group that was created for the aim of forming a separate Carronleran state after the Loiwikese annexation of the Free Irish Republic of Carronlera. Objectives During the Natish occupation of Carronlera, the SoC had two objectives, the first of which was the removal of NGL forces from Carronlera, and the second of which was the formation of an independent Carronleran state. Both objectives were achieved after the SNA-NGL War, where the SNA forced the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land to pull its borders back to the Crazon Line. History Background and origins Write the second section of your page here. Formation and early rebellion The Sons of Carronlera was formed in late 2004 following the invasion of the Free Irish Republic of Carronlera by the Kingdom of Loiwik in summer of the same year. Initially made up primarily of soldiers from the Carronleran armed forces as well as officers of elite police tactical units such as the Special Response Unit, it soon expanded to include recruits from across Carronleran society as Natish repression increased. The organisation was divided into Active Service Columns to prevent penetration by Natish intelligence, with these ASCs being under companies that acted primarily as logistics support and intelligence gathering structures. By 2007 the Sons of Carronlera had 8,000 volunteers in its ranks, and recruits continued to join. Resistance and retaliation SNA-NGL War With the Sons of Carronlera Main Council receiving messages from the GKSB in late 2013 that an invasion to liberate the southern Toy Islands from Natish rule was planned, the Sons of Carronlera underwent a massive restructuring effort. The companies, formerly acting effectively as organisational units, were put under battalions which were now to be the primary operational formation of the Sons of Carronlera, with some battalions even being organised into brigades. With the beginning of the SNA-NGL War on the 4 July 2014, all volunteers of the Sons of Carronlera were activated, bringing to bear some 30,000 men against Natish forces stationed in Carronlera. Disarmament and reformation After the end of the SNA-NGL War and the formation of the Carronleran Defence Forces, the Carronleran government announced that it would merge the SoC and other militant groups into the armed forces. However, following tensions with the TBRE beginning in December 2014, the Carronleran government opted to maintain the Sons of Carronlera as a government-sponsored paramilitary group, albeit with a high level of independence from the formal government command structure. Operations Structure *Deisceart Brigade **Gaibhne Battalion *Airgeadlámh Brigade *Collier's Division **Shannon Brigade *Bog Battalion *Juggernaut Battalion *Separate Battalion-Tactical Group Kumauni *Daoine Brigade **Brigid Battalion **Sidheog Battalion **Separate Mechanised Battalion Lúnasa *Mechanised Brigade Púca *Rapid Response Group Punisher **Gaeil Company Tactics Recruiting Equipment Due to the difficulty of importing large amounts of weaponry without raising suspicions during the period of Natish rule over Carronlera, the SoC used weaponry from a wide range of sources and suppliers, with its equipment and weapons often being old or outdated. Weapons *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP5 (Germany) **M3 submachine gun (United States) **MAC-10 (United States) **MP 40 (Nazi Germany) **Thompson submachine gun (United States) *'Rifles' **Lee-Enfield (United Kingdom) **M1 carbine (United States) **M1 Garand rifle (United States) **M14 rifle (United States) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47/AKM (Soviet Union) **AR-15 (United States) **ArmaLite AR-18 (United States) **CAR-15 (United States) **FN FNC (Belgium) **Heckler & Koch G3 (Germany) **M16 rifle (United States) **vz.58 (Czechoslovakia) *'Sniper rifles' **Barrett M82 (United States) **Barrett M90 (United States) *'Machine guns' **Bren light machine gun (Czechoslovakia/United Kingdom) **DShK (Soviet Union) **FN MAG (Belgium) **M60 machine gun (United States) *'Anti-tank weapons' **RPG-7 (Soviet Union) *'MANPADS' **FIM-43 Redeye (United States) **FIM-92 Stinger (United States) **Strela 2 (Soviet Union) Artillery *45 mm anti-tank gun M1937 (Soviet Union) *76 mm mountain gun M48 (Yugoslavia) *B-10 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) *SPG-9 (Soviet Union) *Type 65/65-1 recoilless rifle (China) Other *Military flamethrowers *Semtex See also *Féin-Chosaint Category:Carronlera Category:Military of Carronlera